borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 DLC4
REBOOT your PS3 to see it in PSN Store!!! its still not on its 9:05 am 29th sep they need to get this sorted Is it out on PSN right now? Ilive in the EU and its not in the store yet or do i have to reboot ps3 -__- it annoys me xbox live has it already but oh well they pay for it each month so its understandable. POST AFTER the preloaded content. But yes, the LIVE marketplace updates faster than the PSN. We may have ti wait a bit, but we should get it by this afternoon. (Keep in mind it's 9 AM where I'm at.) NOhara24 13:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) 13:04, September 28, 2010 (UTC) In Europe DLC 4 still isn't on PSN, and its 6 pm right now 19:33 in netherlands now and still not avaible on PS3... Getting a bit frustrated. Stop counting off the minutes and just wait until you can get it. Having the world's PS3 users complaining isn't going to launch it any faster. 17:40, September 28, 2010 (UTC) True, but it is freaking unbelievable. If it is goeing to happen like i think it is, the DLC will come live on PSS october first And what if it does? What if the days go by without a PS3 launch? What are you going to do about it? Absolutely nothing. Just like everyone else who doesn't have DLC4. Whoever has any sense left in them is definitely not going to quit Borderlands altogether, just because some other person on some other platform in some other timezone has got it. 17:46, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Australia has not yet got the DLC on PSN... :-( And nothing in Sweden 8:51 =/ It's morning now in the UK and still nothing - this is getting ridiculous. So much for being released on the 28th! - Lewis Tip: Holland, 29th, 10:00. No dlc on psn......but after I made a US account (find some adres data online) I CAN download borderlands dlc4 ! Now I only need $10US via creditcard or PSN card. Gonna wait one more day, or else it's the US download for me ! Although I would be tempted to do almost anything to get the new DLC, I am fairly sure what you're suggesting is illegal... Anyway, I am gonna have to agree, PSN is taking the p*ss here on this one... Why set a release date, and then release it any time after the release date? Rather poor if you ask me. Also, seeing as we still haven't got it on the PS3, why the heck does the homepage of this site say that it was released on all platforms yesterday? A little misleading in the fact that it is incorrect. Theangelthatwas 08:15, September 29, 2010 (UTC) So the main page says DLC4 is released for all platforms but that only counts for US? steam and xbox 360? -_- It's not just US, DLC4 is also available for xbox 360 in The Netherlands (downloaded it around 16:00 UTC yesterday) 08:49, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Yep, same in Australia - available on XBOX and Steam but PSN only updates once per week here apparently. Should still be tonight though. Bloody lazy if you ask me... Once a week? Is that how often PSN is updated? That is sheer laziness. If I don't get it tonight, I am giving up, and buying an Xbox! Haha! Theangelthatwas 09:12, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I checked the dates on the 'latest' games on the Australian PS Store, the current batch is dated 22/9/2010 and the batch before that 15/9/2010. There don't seem to be any games released between or after those dates, which makes me believe that PS Store Australia updates itself once per week with a whole bunch of stuff. So I'm guessing that before midnight tonight (fingers crossed) we should have the DLC... I give up -_- i loved my ps3 but this is plain bullshit everyone has DLC4 except fucking PSN EU and australia w/e -__- if australia is under EU if gotton dumb cos i facepalmed so much yesterday and today Screw this i'm making an american account, why bother with release date when the release date doesn't mean anything! -- DB1988 Hey guys, I checked other forums for EU release date on the PS3, this should be coming today probably after 16:00 or 18:00. I'm pretty sure that Australia and EU will be updated at the same time as I checked in "About Us" on the Australian PS Store basically it is run by Playstation Network Europe Limited based in the UK. So all Australians and EU members are waiting on the UK to update I think... ITS ONLINE IN EU!! Thank heavens!!! Ciao for a little while guys! Theangelthatwas 15:26, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Its not out here whats your time zone -_- 17:27 It's in Oz!! NOTE: I tried to find it when I saw "ITS ONLINE IN EU!!" message and could not find it. Then I rebooted my PS3 and now it is there, so reboot your PS3 to see it!!! (19:42 GMT+2 in Finland) I rebooted mine, and it still didn't appear under Borderlands. So, I typed "borderlands" into the search function on PSN Store, and it came up :) Theangelthatwas 20:03, September 29, 2010 (UTC)